A Drunken Start
by ClassynSassy
Summary: The title says it all. It starts with a drunk Rose and a not drunk Scorpius. I guess you could call my story a cliche, but it's got a twist. Please Read and Review, preferably a nice review but any will work. -writergirl
1. The beginning

**A Drunken Start**

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy hated each other. Their memories of each other were red faced and screaming. They couldn't think of a single nice thing to say. They would hex and they would swear; it was not a pretty sight. And no, it is not some stupid cliché about how underneath all that anger there was love. It was not about their tension was "sexual tension," because it wasn't. And it was not how opposites attracted. They hated each other; that was the truth plain and simple. But what happened once they graduated is a completely different story. It's about how they fell in love.

**AN: So technically seeing as this is the beginning, it really isn't a Drunken start, but it will get there I promise. I know this chapter is short and some of them are but they are good or at least decent. I hope you like this fanfic, because it took me forever to actually take the time to type it.**

**-Writergirl **


	2. To celebrate in booze

**10 years after graduation**

Rose Weasley was not sober, not even close. She was too drunk to be responsible for her actions. She was a full trained aurora for the past eight years and she loved it. She was good at her job too. She'd just spent the last eleven months undercover and was currently celebrating by herself. It had been tough; no communication with her family what-so-ever.

The mission could take up pages and pages, but the short-cut version of the story was she was investigating an uprising in Death Eaters. She had to get her long red hair cut and died so it was a short, straight, and edgy black style. She couldn't even recognize herself; which was the point. She looked almost evil; she fit right in.

Anyway back to the story. It was around 3 o'clock in the morning when the muggle bar finally closed down and kicked Rose out. She was celebrating her renewed red hair that had just reached shoulder length. She could have made it grow faster, but she didn't associate magic with looks. She was wearing a short black number that made her look amazing. Black was her best color even though green was her favorite. Ironic, she'd always thought, those were the colors of Slytherine.

Rose walked out of the bar, well, wobbled was more like it, in her sky scraper heels. Her face was flushed from the drink. The street was dark and empty. It was also wet from the previous rainfall and the only light came from a fluttering street light.

Oh and behold, who might come along, but Scorpius Malfoy. He an aurora himself had just come from a bar also, but he was completely sober. He was about to apperiate when he heard a soft humming coming from down the street. He turned on the spot, wary of an attack.

**AN: Once again a short chapter and it is a tiny bit boring as of now, but it can only get better. Yay!!! Enjoy**

**-writergirl**


	3. The sighting of a drunken redhead

**The sighting of a drunken redhead**

The first thing he took in was her familiar red hair; which he would know anywhere, even though he hadn't seen her in ten years. A scowl was instantly on his face. He didn't even think about the goose bumps forming on his arms as she drew nearer. He assumed they were from the cold weather.

The second thing Scorpius noticed was that she was hammered. Drunk as a skunk. She was wasted. Rose Weasley, Hogwarts' goody-two-shoes was so drunk she couldn't even walk straight. This was going to be fun, Scorpius thought.

"Well, hello there weasel bee. How's it hanging?" He asked; the famous Malfoy smirk heavy on his features. He looked smug.

She slurred all the words she spoke. "Why are there three of you?" She wobbled a little bit.

"To make your life three times worse." Scorpius snarled desperately trying not to laugh. This was one for the books.

"You finally hit your growth spurt I see." Rose said pointing a finger at what Scorpius could only assume was one of his other bodies. He snarled for real this time. His height had always been a sore subject, even now that "short" didn't apply to him anymore. His height was one of the many things Rose made fun of him for.

"You got uglier." He said without thinking. That was what he used to make fun of Rose for. But the truth was obviously the opposite.

Rose reached up and patted his face. He was not sure how she aimed and managed to make contact with his cheek. "We both know that's not true. Even you can do better than that." She hiccupped. Rose started to feel the effects of the drink; it was not a pleasant feeling.

"You got prettier." Rose observed. It was the truth, but the alcohol made her say it. He still had a quidditch body; it was hard and muscular. His white-blonde hair messy a top his head made him look sexy. His grey eyes had darkened from a cloudy color to metal.

Scorpius thought she was just messing with him, but then he remembered she was too drunk to even try. It was unusual from him to be taller. It made her seem more feminine because he dwarfed her. She had a curvy body he noticed for the first time. She also had grown out of her freckles except for a few that speckled her nose. Her chin was pointed and stubborn, but her full lips softened it. Her green eyes had gotten brighter, he noticed.

"Why are you so drunk?" Scorpius asked, looked her up and down, then asked, "And why don't you have your wand?" She didn't have a bag and there was NO possible way she could have had it hidden in her dress.

"Merlin!" Rose yelled in her drunken voice. "Don't act like my father." And with that last line she bent over and threw up all over his favorite pair of shoes. She didn't have time to turn red before she passed out.

**AN: And the plot thickens, Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. And just so you know, his favorite pair of shoes were sneakers, muggle sneakers. His father was absolutely mortified Scorpius bought them.**


	4. the seventh sin called lust

**They didn't name a seventh sin after lust just because**

Scorpius caught her a moment before she landed in her own vomit. _Great_, he thought, _just great_. He debated for a moment about leaving her there, but she was vulnerable and even though he hated her, he wasn't that cruel.

"Damn it." He swore. She didn't mention where she lived so she'd have to come home with him. It's a good thing she was passed out or the side appariate would have made her blow chunks for sure.

Boy, did she smell, Scorpius thought as he slipped out of his gross shoes. She had some remains on her dress and shoes as well. She was not going to ruin his couch with that; and she wasn't waking up anytime soon. So, Scorpius gritted his teeth and undressed her.

First he took off her shoes. It was easy enough, but when he started to bring the zipper down her unconscious body, he started to worry. He really should have thought this through he told himself. As the ruin dress slip gracefully to the floor, Scorpius choked.

Good God, Scorpius thought, looking to the ceiling and begging for mercy. Rose Weasley wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were on perfect display for him. She was fucking passed out and he was getting a hard-on. He quickly dropped her on the couch and walked back to his room, limped was more like it, and grabbed a shirt for her to wear, swearing the whole time.

When he came back, he nearly had a heart attack and his erection got bigger. Rose was arching up at the hips and he wondered if she wanted to kill him.

"Figures. The last time I saw her I wanted to strangle her and now all I want to do is fuck her." He hated the irony and her for doing this to him.

As he slipped the shirt over her body he thought he was being tortured. She was lying face up and he sat at the edge of the couch trying to control himself. He felt like a foolish teenager

She's a stubborn, stupid, mean, proud, Weasley, Granger, Gryfffindor, know-it-all, he yelled inside his head. But his hard-on didn't lose its intensity.

What happened next was unexpected to say in the least. Rose groaned and shifted as her eyes popped open. Now, when Scorpius was passed out, he was out for the night, but not Rose. She was still drunk and she was awake. Scorpius didn't know what to say as she sat up.

Rose raked her eyes up and down his body, stopping at his "equipment" and her eyes grew wide. She was the only one there; she was doing that to him she quickly realized. They both sat their starring at each other, torn somewhere between hatred and desire. Neither could say which one moved first, but all of the sudden their lips met with a hunger neither one could describe.

Their tongues met in a dual, but the usual one they had with each other. And it didn't stop there. Scorpius yelped into Rose's mouth when she grabbed his erection. She was stroking him very hotly.

Meanwhile, Scorpius' hands were pulling Rose under him. His hands were tweaking her already hard nipples. She. Felt. So. Bloody. Good.

But he knew he had to stop. Rose was drunk. And when he fucked her, he told himself, she would remember it.

It took every ounce of his will power to stop kissing her. Rose moaned in protest and grabbed his erection tighter. Scorpius managed to pry himself off her. He was now standing and panting and looking down at a woman he wasn't sure if he hated. The scene in itself was odd.

Rose didn't appreciate Scorpius' withdrawal and she jumped off the couch and crashed her lips to his. Her legs wrapped tightly around Scorpius bringing on crotch-to-crotch contact. They both groaned as Rose squirmed tighter.

Scorpius had decided to give up the noble act. He wanted her way too much. There was still the tiny voice in the back of his head warning him not to do this, but his primal need blocked it out. All he could think of was how much he wanted to get inside her. Then all of the sudden…..

**AN: And here is why it's rated M. The M continues. I imagined that the vomit only got on her shoes just in case you're wondering. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**-writergirl**


	5. Sexual Tension

**Sexual Tension**

All of the sudden, Rose passed out again. When Rose suddenly stopped, Scorpius didn't notice at first. Then he thought she was messing with him and she would start laughing at him. Then he got angry. Finally he thought that whatever Rose Weasley was, she wasn't a tease. That's when he got off of Rose and realized she was passed out. .

Scorpius grabbed a blanket and threw it on her. Then he went to take a very, very, very cold shower.

"This has been one hell of a night." Scorpius said as he flipped off the lights.

**AN: Really short, I know. But you can just feel the tension. Which is why the chapter is called Sexual tension.**

**-writergirl**


	6. A flying frying pan

**A flying frying pan**

Rose was so tired the next morning. She woke up on autopilot; not realizing that she wasn't in her own bed or her home. She had just reached the kitchen, where she thought her bathroom was, when she noticed something was off. She took in her surroundings and grabbed a pan in defense. She was wandless and she heard scuffling coming towards her. She was trapped in a stranger's kitchen nearly defenseless.

When a man walked in, her instinct and training had her throwing the pan directly at his head. It hit and the man went down. That's when she noticed his blonde hair and grey eyes. Grey eyes that last night had shown desire; now all that they showed was anger. Last night came back in a flash, well most of it anyway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scorpius yelled as he advanced, holding a hand to his forehead where a bump was already forming.

"I'm sorry." Rose yelled back. "But you frightened me." She said defending herself. She grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under cold water.

"Jesus Christ woman. How many ways are you going to try and kill me?" Scorpius said as he sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.

Rose blushed and Scorpius took advantage. She obviously didn't remember everything that happened last night.

"You were amazing last night." Rose visibly paled and brought a hand to her head trying to remember. The ache in the center of her head was making it hard to think.

"I was?" She squeaked. All Rose remembered was an earth-shattering kiss. "You bastard." She accused; her senses coming back, "You knew I was drunk. I always knew you were a player, but how could you?" Rose was yelling, but stopped when Scorpius started laughing.

"Relax Weasley. Nothing happened. We didn't have sex."

"But you implied that's what happened."

"Well you deserved it. You were trying to eat me alive." Now Scorpius was insulted. "And you could show some gratitude to me for not leaving you passed out in your own vomit on some muggle street."

Rose didn't say anything. She knew he was right. She moved closer to him and lay the wet cloth she had in her hands on his forehead. "I really am sorry."

"Well you should be." Scorpius said; vaguely surprised that it sounded as if she meant it.

"Don't be a git Malfoy." She paused for a moment, still tending to Scorpius' wound. "Why did you kiss me?"

Scorpius coughed and Rose discreetly hid her smile. He wasn't as unaffected as he pretended. Rose looked at his lips. _Don't even go there_, she told herself. He's a rat's ass Malfoy. But he was chivalrous and he is really hot. No! No! No?

Scorpius was thinking along the same line as Rose. You don't want to kiss her. Think of something else. History of Magic. How to make a potion. Rose's lips are so soft. No! McGonagol and Slughorn shagging in a closet. Ew, okay didn't need to think of that.

Screw this, they both thought as their lips met. Just like the last time their need for each other was astronomical.

His shirt was discarded and Rose happily ran her hands over his hard muscles. Meanwhile, he was making a path with his lips on her neck.

Rose's shirt, technically it was Scorpius', left her in only her underwear. Scorpius' kisses trailed down farther onto her bare breast. His lips moved around the nipple, never quite touching it; torturing the both of them.

"Scorpius." Rose groaned and her voice demanded that he make his move. Neither of them noticed this was the first time she'd called him by his first name. Just as she said it, his lips landed on her nipple while his hand tweaked the other nipple.

Rose didn't like the fact that he was in control so as fast as she could, she helped Scorpius out of his pants and boxers. She trailed her hand low where it was just barely touching Scorpius' erection. He groaned and pushed her hand down onto his pulsing dick.

Both groaned on contact and started thrusting himself in her soft, feminine hand. They both knew they wouldn't last much longer. Scorpius ripped Rose's forest green thong off her body and before she had time to gasp he was inside her.

Rose screamed from the pleasure that was so close to pain but wasn't. And the word that left Scorpius' mouth was Rose. Grey eyes met green ones and in that moment, something changed.

**AN: And we're back with another long chapter. This last line was cliché but I couldn't help but put it in. I got the idea for this whole fanfic just because I wanted Scorpius to get hit in the head with something. Kind of funny how tiny things make other things happen.**

**-writergirl**


	7. Not too awkward, I hope

**Not too awkward, I hope**

They were on the floor; their breathing returning to normal slowly. He took her right on the God damn floor, he thought. She allowed this to happen, she told herself.

The silence was awkward and tense. Rose felt embarrassed as she sat up. She started groping for her shirt that had been tossed. When she found it she slipped it over her head then looked at Scorpius.

He had managed to find his boxers in the pile of clothes. Neither knew what to say. They looked at each other for a long while before Scorpius said something, "Sorry." He mumbled not looking at Rose, but at the floor.

"But….but I don't think I want you to be." Rose whispered barely audible. Scorpius' head whipped up as he met Rose's unsure gaze.

"You don't?" Scorpius smiled; it was more like a smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy." Rose said, but she smiled. "Egghead. I always said you had a huge head."

Scorpius seemed to remember the bump on his head. He reached up and winced in pain. Rose let out a howl of laughter and the rest of the tension was broken.

"You'll pay for that." Scorpius promised.

"What's my punishment?" Rose asked seductively.

Scorpius moved closer so his lips were a mere inch from Rose's. "You're going to go on a date with mean."

"Fine." Rose said, but she did kiss him and everything started all over again

**AN: And yet another short chapter. What happened after? Use your imagination, it does exist. I have a final chapter after this so make sure to review before it's too late. Okay so you can review anytime, but still. **


	8. The End, Double take

**The End, Double Take**

"I can't believe we actually told our daughter how she was conceived." Rose said.

"You mean you told our daughter." Scorpius said to his wife once they were alone.

"She's twenty-two. I think she knows the stork didn't drop her off. And she asked for the true story." Rose said chastising her husband of twenty years.

"But if she tells your father that we weren't married when it happened, he'll kill me." Scorpius said with certainty.

"No, he loves you; now anyway. I still can't believe he bought that story, for twenty-two years no less."

"But your mom knew." Scorpius pointed out.

"That's because she's brilliant and just like me, she can see right through you. For a Slytherine, you can't lie worth a damn."

"I can lie." Scorpius defended himself. "Just not to you and apparently your mother either. It must be the Granger in you."

It was quiet for a moment as Scorpius played with Rose's red hair that was just beginning to show grey. They sat on their couch wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you Rose."

"I love you too Scorpius." And she lifted her head to meet his lips. The passion and need were still there.

"ROSE NYMPHADORA WEASLEY!" Ron Weasley yelled as he crashed through the door five minutes later.

**AN: I never know how to end a fanfic and it usually ends poorly so here is my ending. I hope you laughed or at least smiled. I don't have a name for their daughter, but I was thinking Elizabeth Malfoy. It's elegant but it has bit of an edge to it. But feel free to create a name of your own thinking.**

**-writergirl **


End file.
